Promising Me
by AnuHit
Summary: There are things in life that just happen and we find it near impossible to change; Fate. But will Hitsugaya Toushirou fight his family, his fate and destiny to make things right again? Hitsugaya x OC -Rewritten Version-
1. Things Happen

**Author's Note: OKAY! So this is a rewrite of my story 'Promise'. I was reading the other version and felt that it was getting a bit slow-going. This one has the same beginning and story line, but I added more to it and re-edit it several times. So I hope you enjoy this version better. Read and Enjoy! -AnuHit**

**Disclaimer: Any BLEACH characters belong to Kubo Tite**

* * *

**Promising Me** by: HitsugoAnuuki

_One-way Path…_

_Single Chance…_

_A True Love…_

_First Goodbye…_

…_Last Promise…_

Chapter One: Things Happen

"Ever since she came you've acted as though you don't even know me, like I don't exist! You're always lost in thought every time I call to you and you keep avoiding me. And every time I ask you what's going on, all you tell me is that there's absolutely nothing going on." Suketi snapped at the white-spiked hair boy in front of her.

"Suketi, you don't understand-," Toushirou started but was cut off by the fiery look that was coming from Suketi's scarlet eyes.

"Tell me Toushirou," Suketi said, waving her right hand in an exaggerated motion, while her left set on her hip as she paced back an forth the room. "Tell me, _what_ is it that I don't understand? Hmm? Because it's pretty clear to me what's going on while you were _flirting with that girl._"

Toushirou put his hand on his forehead, breathing deeply. "Oh for God's sake, will you just listen to me Suketi?"

"And why should I? After the past week of _you_ ignoring _me_, why would it give me ANY kind of reason to listen to what you've got to say?" Suketi retorted, making her way into the bathroom.

Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh. "Because _you're_ the one that has it all mixed up! And also, _why_ in the world would you think I would go off and do something THAT crazy? We're _engaged_ for goodness sake!" He was trying to reason with her, but apparently that wasn't working.

From inside the bathroom, he could hear her melodic laugh, he could almost picture her smug-looking smile. "Toushirou, I would _love_ to hear anymore of your excuses, but from what I heard, I'm starting to think you were just playing a joke on me."

"What are you talking about? Where in the world did you…!" his voice trailed off as he saw Suketi coming out the bathroom, carrying a suitcase.

He looked at her with nervously. "Suketi, what are you doing?"

There was a moment of silence and then came the dreaded reply.

"I'm leaving."

Although it was quiet, it was enough to stop Toushirou's heart. Pain and disbelief covered his features as he watched Suketi pack the last of her belongings into the suitcase. Her head was down and her silky long hair hid her face, disabling him to see her expression. Even as she stood up, picked up her suitcase and walked towards the door, her face remained unseen.

It pained her to have to leave him, and it tore her heart to see his expression like that, but she knew she wouldn't be able to take it any longer. Even after they have been engaged, there were still times when her mind would go back to the times when Toushirou had cheated on her, and although they had been young then, it still hurt. But this, this was something that would scar her for life.

Muttering a silent goodbye, she turned the door knob, but then…only to stop by the hand catching her wrist. She stiffened at the touch.

"Please…" she felt heart rip in half as she heard Toushirou's scared, pained voice. "Don't leave me…"

Her voice shook as she tried to pull away from his grasp. "Let go, Toushirou…" her eyes remained on the door knob.

"No." This time, his voice was stronger as well was his grip on her wrist.

"Toushirou, let go."

"I won't let you do this Suketi." Suketi could feel her heart being pushed down by the emotions that were going through her.

Trying to shake her wrist from his grip, her voice grew louder. "I said let go!"

"No!"

"Let go!" she pulled on her wrist harder, still not showing her face.

"I won't!" his voice got stronger. He wasn't willing to let her go like this.

"Let go! Let me g-," but before she could scream any louder, she felt a strong pull on her wrist, turning her around, only to make contact with his built chest. She could feel strong arms wrap around her tightly as she felt more and more of her tears pour down her cheeks. Everything seemed to fall apart now, her phase of trying to be tough, her built up emotions, everything. She felt the suitcase being taken out her hand by Toushirou as he still had her in a hug.

After what seemed like forever, Suketi pulled away from the comforting position in Toushirou's arms. Her dark hair was disheveled and everywhere on her face, her eyes were red and puffy and there were tear stains on her cheeks. Although she looked like a mess, her mind was now cleared, and everything was now set.

Toushirou looked down at Suketi's face, trying to comprehend what was going through her mind. One moment she was an emotional wreak and now she actually looked sociable. He reached up to stroke away a stray tear, but only to be stopped by Suketi's soft hands.

She looked up at him with an unemotional look that gave even him shudders. Her crimson eyes that were normally filled with warmth were now cold orbs. He knew something bad was going to happen.

"It is now clear to me that what I have thought was love, was only a silly emotion. From now on, we are no longer engaged to one another, nor are we acquaintances. I have made my decision so do not follow me any longer because I no longer want to ever see you again." Picking up her suitcase and then opening the door, she said, "Goodbye Mr. Hitsugaya." And then walked out the door.

Toushirou felt his world tumble down on him. Everything that he had come to love and cherished had disappeared from right in front of him. Every muscle in his body went weak as he collapsed on the ground, still unable to speak. Slowly tears started to trickle from his eyes as he rewind in his mind what Suketi had said. _"…I no longer want to see you. Goodbye Mr. Hitsugaya."_ And right there, just as she had walked into his life, she walked out of it like air. But the fact that she had called him "Mr. Hitsugaya" made him shudder. Because never in all the years he had known her had she called him by his last name not even once. And the fact that she had called him that now, really set off in his mind that she no longer wanted to see him. Permanently.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hitsugaya finally stood up from his miserable position on the floor. But even during the process, his arms felt as though they would collapse from under him, he no longer felt the urge to do anything any longer. All that he had ever made to be his purpose to live, was now gone, all he had left was a massive hole in his heart.

Finally getting off the floor, Toushirou walked slowly and clumsily over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The person in front of him had messy, slumped hair that was in all sorts of directions; its eyes were red from crying and in those teal orbs reflected nothing but misery and depression. Running a hand through his disordered hair, he noticed the silver ring that was on his finger. He stared at it for a few seconds, and then noticed something in the background.

On the table near the door shined a small object. Toushirou walked out the bathroom and walked towards the table, only to find a small silver ring, almost identical to his. Only this one had a small aquamarine gem in the middle. On the inside of ring, there were the words: _For all Eternity._ Toushirou stared at the ring, picking it up gently and examining every angle of it, remembering what had happened the day he purposed to her.

_-Flashback ~ 1 year ago ~ Spring-_

_It was during spring when he had finally mustered up the courage to ask Suketi for her hand in marriage. Although he had the chance to buy a ring with his father's money, he wanted to make it special and so he got a job and finally got the amount of money to buy the ring._

_Toushirou walked excitedly towards the school's private garden, hand clutching on the box inside his pockets. His mind was going wild with thoughts. _What if she rejects me? But wait…even she says yes, I still have to ask her parents and…_ His thoughts trailed on._

_As he got closer to the garden, he became more and more nervous, each step felt heavier and heavier. He turned a corner and saw a girl sitting on a bench in the garden waiting. _She's here…_ he thought happily. He saw a glimpse of a silver ring strung on a necklace around the girl's neck and his heart was filled with warmth._

_Suketi was sitting patiently on the bench, admiring the garden and enjoying the cool air. She turned her head as she heard footsteps coming her way. When she saw who it was, a loving smile lit onto her face._

_She jumped up from the bench and went over to hug the white-haired boy. "Toushirou!" When she let go, she saw the nervous look on his face. "What's wrong?"_

_Toushirou smiled weakly at her. "I'm okay. Suketi, I have something to ask you."_

_Suketi looked up at him curiously. "What is it?"_

_Toushirou took in a deep breath and then closed his eyes. "Willyoupleasemarryme." When he opened his eyes again, Toushirou thought he saw the cutest face in front of him. Suketi's expression filled with confusion. He thought he could see question marks forming around her head. Rolling his eyes, he leant forward, cupped her face and brought her into a deep kiss. Somewhere during the kiss, he slipped the ring onto her finger without her noticing. Toushirou smirked as he felt the girl in his hands melt into the kiss. He loved doing that to her, the outer layer of a strong-willed, semi-aggressive girl seemed to disappear and was replaced with an expression of a little giddy child, which was what she looked like now._

_As he released her, he looked at her face and as always, saw that her cheeks were flushed pink. Toushirou smiled down at her then turned around walking towards the door then paused, faced towards the girl and smirked._

"_Oh, and by the way, that ring looks good on you." He turned back towards the door and started to walk again, only then to be tackled to the grass by a surprising impact._

_Toushirou looked up at wine-colored eyes of the girl he loved and smiled. "Can I assume that's a yes?" he said as he stroked her hair gently behind her ear._

_Suketi smiled at him, eyes beginning to water, but were filled with joy. "Yes…it's a yes."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Setting the ring back on the table, Hitsugaya walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it, not caring that his phone was ringing. From what he felt, nothing was worth it anymore.

As she entered the main corridor, Suketi ran as fast as she could. As of now, everything was irrelevant. All, except her broken heart. Tears seemed to pour out endlessly as she thought back of what she had said before she left. It tore her apart, to have had to say those words to him and watch him crumple and break in front of her, all the while, having to pretend that she didn't care any longer. But she knew that that was a lie, a pure undeniable lie, and yet, somehow she was still able to muster those deadly words out.

She could still see the pained look clearly in her mind when she left Toushirou without as much as saying goodbye and not only that, she had called him "Mr. Hitsugaya", which was a shock even to her. But in her thought to get away from him, she hadn't been able to stop.

As she reached the front of the school entrance, she ran faster and faster, not caring as the students turned their heads to look at her. She didn't care. All she wanted was to just get out of this school, away from everything…especially away from Toushiro. _How could this have happened?_ She thought. _I should've stopped him…what was I thinking?_

As flashbacks of her childhood with Toushirou came to her mind; more tears came to her eyes, blurring her vision.

Her breathing had become ragged from the non-stop running and she felt her mind and vision play tricks on her. Forgetting that she had spent most of the night before unable to sleep; her vision began to blur even more as she felt herself slowly slip away. Exhaustion came like a crashing wave, engulfing her whole. Soon blackness came; she had fainted.

After Toushirou was finally fed up with listening to his phone ring over and over constantly, he picked up the phone, only to hear something that made his heart drop.

Toushiro had received news that Suketi was in the hospital. She had apparently fallen unconscious while leaving the school. He guessed that she must've passed out five minutes after she left.

When he had reached the hospital, the nurse escorted him to where Suketi was staying. Toushiro walked in the room and saw her sleeping form on the bed. A small smile crept on his face as he watched her sleep. Whenever she slept, she always seemed undisturbed by the world around her. But this time…it was different. Even though she was sleeping, her expression seemed restless; there were still tear-stains on her cheeks. She probably wore herself out because of all this. He sat waiting at the side of Suketi's hospital bed, listening to her even breathing as she slept quietly.

He felt disgusted with himself for causing such havoc to Suketi, for making her suffer. _How could I have let this happen? Especially to her…_ he sweet, loving childhood friend, the one girl he had vowed to love forever, the girl that had given him everything, the only girl that could always cheer him up with just a simple smile.

Letting out a sigh Toushirou stood up, he leaned over with hands on either side of Suketi's cheeks; staring intently at her face, examining every centimeter on her flawless skin. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her, in a way that he would never forget.

Turning back, Toushiro began walking towards the door, but then glanced back taking in her sweet face again, then left the room.

Once Toushiro left, Suketi opened her eyes, immediately seeing the white ceiling. She had been awake since Toushiro had entered the room, and had waited to hear what he had to say. But heard nothing, instead she was met with an unexpected kiss.

Suketi touched her lips gently where Toushiro had kissed her, thoughts racing through her mind non-stop. She still couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

Turning her head a bit, her eyes scampered through the room. _I'm at…the hospital._ As her mind cleared, memories flashed back of her self, running down the hallway, wondering what had gone wrong, then falling unconscious a few seconds later.

Setting her hand over her eyes, she sighed.

"I'm so stupid…"

* * *

**Alright! First Chapter DONE! Hope you liked it and hopefully you're getting into the story. More ta come! Please Review! -AnuHit**


	2. Unexpected

**Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH characters belong to Kubo Tite**

* * *

Chapter Two: Unexpected

_3 years later…Yakamari University – Girls' Dorm Room - 208_

"OI, YUKI WAKE UP! IT'S 8:15 ALREADY!"

"SHUT UP, LET THE POOR GIRL SLEEP, IT DOESN'T START TILL 10:15!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN' BOUT? WE HAVE OUR FIRST CLASS IN 20 MINUTES!"

…

"YUKI GET OFF YOUR LAZY HIND AND GET DOWN HERE!"

"Ugh….leave me alone!"

This was the regular morning in dorm 208. The yelling, the screaming reply, and the sleepy grumbling; yes this was a normal average starting point for the Tenshimora prodigy.

A few years had passed since the incident at the hospital and Suketi was now currently a second-year student at the famous Yakamari medical school, studying to be both a physical and mental therapist in natural healing techniques. Before then, she had transferred to the Yoshimi Academy, and there she met two high-spirited yet keen people; Haru Yuki and Matsumoto Katchi. Both in which have had become fast friends with her and to both she had told her story to and in return, they have helped her overcome her depression in an amazingly short amount of time.

After graduation, the three had stick together and had become closer than ever.

Katchi played the role of an older sister with a very straight-forward mind, yet one with a very compassionate heart, always telling Suketi to do what her heart told her to do and was not afraid of telling her the truth, but was always smiling and making her day brighter.

Yuki played the more serious and calm one, and although she was younger than the other two by a month or two, she had a beyond mature mind. She was always able to help out, yet kept her answers in a curt reply, giving the questioner a chance to figure out the answer on their own.

All three had a straight-forward goal in their minds and seemed to relate in the medical field. While Katchi was into Anesthesiology, Yuki studied the ancient remedies and acupuncture, but had a heart and passion for music, so being the child prodigy she was, she took double major. The friends were closer than ever and Suketi was forever grateful to have met them, because of them, she had learned to smile again. Truly smile.

But even after all those years, her thoughts still lingered back to the day at the hospital. The events of that day were still clear in her mind as well as the feeling of that kiss. It would seem that fate didn't want her to forget and so imprinted the memory into her mind for all eternity.

Somehow, she had come across thinking that her mind was playing tricks with her, making her believe that it was all just a big lie and that she would wake up from all of this at any moment. But that theory was short-lived and she soon came to accept it. Although her mind pushed away the fact that the kiss wasn't just a simple farewell departure, but it held a deeper meaning, like there was something unsaid that Toushirou had wanted to say, yet couldn't. Up until now, it still didn't make sense to her, the little knowledge that she had gained before her parting didn't seem to match with anything. But that wasn't the only problem.

After being released from the hospital, she had urgently wanted to transfer schools immediately. Making her mother question constantly her, but that ceased instantly when Suketi had burst out crying into her mother's chest, unable to contain anymore of her grief.

After a year of settling into the new school, she had received shocking news that Toushiro and the girl with the name of Hinamori Momo were engaged. If not for the fact that she had met Yuki and Katchi, she would've broken down again, but she didn't. The news itself didn't make her physical features waver, nonetheless, made her mind into a riot. But as soon as the thoughts occurred, she blocked it all together with a simple theory.

If Toushirou could get engaged that fast to another woman after only one year, it only proved her point more that he had not truly loved her. Also any chance of seeing him again would be nonsense, for now they no longer had any connections. Therefore anymore reason or desire to see him would be pointless and in the end would be nothing but worthless energy.

Even as years had passed by, his heart remained empty and broken. The side of him that would show even a little bit of life and joy was left with nothing more than ashes of loss. His mind was stable again, but now, thick walls fended off any emotional contact that attempted to come into his life. His once-bright, warm ocean green eyes now reflected only a plain of ice that showed coldness and mistrust.

Ever since she left, he was never the same again; his heart was locked and was never to be opened again. The impact of being abandoned by someone like her was unbearable to him. Never had he thought that it would ever happen, not by her.

The Suketi he had come to know and love has always been there for him and would never leave him in the dust like this. And as far as he could remember, no matter how hard the situation was she was always there. And each time, never hesitating on whether she should or could help. Whatever she did, her whole heart was in it. And when she left, _his_ heart left with her.

Even up until now, the memory of their first meeting still stuck clearly in his mind. If he were one for fantasy, then he would have said it was fate that had brought them together. But if not, then it was quite just an uneventful day for him, until he saw her of course.

Suketi and Toushiro had been two different people, from the similar yet different world. Even as children at that time, they were branded as the 'perfect children'. Both had the mind of a prodigy and feature that of angels if not perfect children of God. Many people would've thought that the two were destined to be together, and then there would be those who would do anything to keep the two apart…

Life for the son of the head of the security in Japan was to say, an easy life, if you were a person looking in from the window. But to the boy himself, it felt like an endless day of lectures, which was what he usually heard from his teachers, father, councilors and at times, his mother. He knew that they weren't just doing this for fun and games, but for the fact of preparing the boy for a difficult life ahead. Being the son of Hitsugaya Ryuunosuke was not an easy task. Always having to live up to his father's reputation was easier said than done, but because of that, he was able to fend for himself when the situations became tough.

Suketi at that time was a shy and caring girl, with the face of a perfect angel. She had hair that seem like they could've been the night river itself but had to give it up to become the ocean. The girl although was from a noble family as well, was treated fairly differently by her classmates. For her, school was the closest thing to hell as she could get. One day to her was like a never ending nightmare that consisted of jeering, mocking, teasing, bullying and embarrassment. Even so, her heart remained kind; never seeking revenge and that only led her to a more disadvantage.

Either way, it was a memory dear to his heart.

_-10 years ago-_

_The muffled sound of crying was still there. And yet he couldn't find where it was coming from, especially when it was raining this hard. _Besides…why am I even trying?

_Toushiro had been walking around the school playground for a while now, waiting for the chauffer to come and pick him up. Before ending up wet outside, he had been reading comfortably on the couch, but then somehow he had heard a small whimper from outside. As a child, Toushirou had always had a lot of curiosity. So after persuading the caretaker to let him go outside, he set out on a search. _

_And so here he was, soaked from head to toe and a bit disappointed. He was ready to give up, when he heard it again. It was a small whimpering noise, yet he could just make out that it. It was coming from behind the slide._

_Approaching the yellow slide, he peeked around it and saw a shocking sight. On the wet bark-wood ground was a girl, around his height yet smaller in figure. She was curled up in a tight, trembling ball and her face was hidden away in her hands. Her deep auburn hair looked tangled and was cut off unevenly. Dark visible bruises dotted visibly on her arms and legs under the tattered uniform._

_As Toushirou approached the girl, his heart began to beat faster than usual and for once he felt nervous. He bent down next to the girl and reached out anxiously. But before he could make contact with her shoulder, she flinched away. Once again, he reached out, this time ignoring her reaction and shook her shoulder lightly._

"_Hey…are you okay?" he asked softly. The only response he got was another pained groaned._

_Losing his patience by the minute, Toushirou turned the girl over. A gasp left his mouth involuntarily at the sight before him. On the girl's face was a red mark, and by the size of it, Toushirou figured that it must've been inflicted a while ago, for it was swelling pretty badly. As his hand caressed the injured cheek carefully, he suddenly found himself looking into the most beautiful scarlet eyes he had ever seen. They were like deep pools of red wine, but instead of strength, they reflected gentleness and fear. _

_His trance was broken by a small voice. "W-who are you?"_

_The girl was now propped up on her hands and was looking straight at him; although her crimson eyes still reflected fear. Realizing that his hand was still on her cheek, he quickly withdrew his hand, his cheeks tinting pink as he diverted his gaze to the ground._

"_Hitsugaya Toushirou." He mumbled. Veering his gaze over to the girl, he swore he nearly balked at the scene._

_The girl that had just a few seconds ago been on the ground was now in full stature on her knees with her hands under her bowed head. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the young boy exclaimed, eyes wide open._

_The dark haired girl looked up from her position in confusion. "I'm…bowing…?"_

"_I can see that!" Toushirou retorted. "But why in the world would you do that?"_

_The girl quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly still confused. "Because you're a person of high stature, I'm supposed to do that…"_

"_You're _injured!_ You don't have to do it now!" _

"_But that would be impolite, Hitsugaya-sama."_

"_Like I give a damn thing about 'impolitenesses right now."_

"_I didn't know the heir of the Hitsugaya Co. uses such language."_

"_Shut up! What do _you_ know about me anyway? Who are you?"_

"_Tenshimora Suketi, Hitsugaya-sama." _

"_Well look here Ten-" _

_Toushirou stopped dead. Tenshimora Suketi. How could he have missed it? The dark silky chocolate hair, the wine-colored eyes, cream-toned skin…all these features were only passed down by _that_ family._

_The Tenshimora's was a family of top agents; trained to be skilled strategists, medics, and information gatherers. They were known for their unique scarlet eyes, just as the Hitsugayas' were known for their line of white haired descendants and then occasionally some with ocean-like eyes. Unlike the Hitsugayas', who take business in public light, the Tenshimoras' were lithe people who worked in the background. And for years, have only associated with the Hitsugayas' as allies. _

_Right now, they only had one heir. And surprisingly, it was a girl and apparently, she was right in front of Toushirou._

"_HIGHER STATURE?" Hitsugaya burst, causing the girl to recoil back. "_You're_ a _TENSHIMORA_. We're of equal standards. Who in the world told you to do that anyway?"_

_Suketi tilted her head to the side. "No one. But I was taught to be polite to everyone I meet, Hitsugaya-sama."_

"_And they didn't teach you how to defend yourself?" _

"_Mother says it's not lady-like to fight, Hitsugaya-sama."_

"_That doesn't mean that you just _let_ yourself get bullied like that." Hitsugaya stated blandly. Suketi remained silent, but then looked up smiling._

"_It's okay, I'm used to it." Hitsugaya frowned, he knew it wasn't true, he could hear the restraint in her voice. "Besides, Hitsugaya-sama shouldn't have to think about such trivial things like that. I'm perfectly-"_

"_What are you talking about?" Toushirou scoffed. "Look I'm not a king or anything. I'm just a regular guy okay? And as a guy, I'll do the gentleman thing and say this. Tenshimora Suketi, from this day onward, I will be your personal body guard. I will stay with you at every moment and will always be there. Deal? And no more calling me 'Hitsugaya-sama' makes me feel old."_

_Suketi looked like she just saw a ghost. "B-but why would you do that? I never did anything for you."_

"_No, but it's just something I want to do. You seem to be the only girl who doesn't seem like a fan-girl anyway. Besides, you look like you need a friend."_ And so do I…_ Hitsugaya thought solemnly._

"_Hai…" Suketi looked down, but then brightened up again. "And how bout, in return, I give you some cookies?"_

_Toushirou cocked an eyebrow. "I don't like cookies."_

"_What about candies?"_

"_Hate sweets."_

"_Home-made bento?"_

"_My mother already does that for me."_

"_Apple tea?"_

"_Allergic."_

"_A hat."_

"_Already have a closet full of them."_

"_Watermelons?"_

"_Had too many already."_

"_Chocolates."_

"_Didn't I say I hated sweets?"_

"_No you didn't."_

"_Yes I did."_

"_No, you didn't."_

"_I did."_

"_Didn't."_

"_Did."_

"_Didn't."_

"_Did."_

"_Didn't."_

"_Did."_

"_Did."_

"_Didn't."_

"_Ha! I got you!"_

"_What? No way! Agh!" _

"_You're acting rather childish Hitsugaya-sama."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_Not."_

"_Are."_

"_Not."_

"_Are too."_

"_No-ATCHOO!" before Toushirou could argue anymore, a sneeze interrupted him. The cold was getting to him and he had left his jacket in the daycare room. While searching for the Tenshimora girl, he had been soaked by the rain, in meaning; he was going to get a cold._

_Then, he felt warm hands on his cheeks, then traveling up to his white hair, ruffling it softly. Teal eyes were staring in scarlet eyes as Suketi smiled up at him. _

"_Then it's settled. I'm going to make you a scarf. Ice blue like your eyes and white like the snow." Suketi said softly, hand still ruffling his hair in a calming manner. _

_He felt himself smile as he fell into her comforting trance, feeling strange warmth build in his chest._

_As the rain fell rhythmically in the background, a soft humming melody could be heard vaguely among sound as a new friendship blossomed…the wonders that spring brings._

But such wonders would soon dwindle down till it was like it had never taken place. And he felt that vaguely. The years of coming to know Suketi had always been the most precious moments treasured in his heart. Every moment spent with her, made him feel alive and free. When with the public, he had to exceed the expectations that were set on him. But when with her, he didn't have to be Hitsugaya Toushirou, heir to Japan's wealthiest family and company. No, he was just, Toushirou; an average teenager trying to have fun. But even good times have its limitations.

As he had come to realize, there was no such thing as 'eternity' or 'forever' in this world. Such words had nothing but false hope and meaning to it. And he had experience this personally. But it had been his own fault that these words lost its meaning in his life. He wasn't fast enough. He couldn't catch her…he had let her slip away from his grasp and he didn't do anything to stop her…

Guilt came at him again, making his mind become slightly nauseous. Quickly pushing aside his previous thoughts, Toushiro entered the large classroom. Turning to his left, he sat down next to a petite brunette, Hinamori Momo.

She turned to him and smiled, her warm brown eyes shined warmly as she greeted him.

Toushirou returned the greeting and smile as he settled into the seat. His smiling face betrayed the distress that was gradually building up in him each second.

Doing his best to hide that fact, he diverted his attention to the elderly professor in the front of the class.

The two childhood friends were completely unaware that the other was in the same room. And it remained that way until the professor started to take attendance.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

All her time and strength to get his image out of her memory was completely shattered when she heard the dreaded name.

Time seemed to stop as the name rang in her ears, echoing over and over again.

Eyes wide in astonishment, Suketi scanned the room for the familiar face that was still printed clearly in her mind. When she saw his face, her heart tightened.

He looked older, more…stressful. His flawless face was rather worn out and his eyes showed the signs wariness that she had seen him with whenever he came out from a long meeting. Just then, her name was called.

"Tenshimora Suketi."

As if by instinct Toushiro turned immediately towards Suketi's direction and just like the first time they met, both were instantly drawn to the other.

Suketi turned away quickly, shielding her face from his view. But even so, she could feel Toushiro's gaze still watching her, burning into her back. _Perfect…just _perfect…

During the rest of the class, Suketi was finding it difficult to concentrate to what the professor was lecturing about. Any kind of effort she set up was completely futile. The paper in front of her that was meant for notes was scribbled with angry lines and the pencil in her hand was on brink of breaking if not from her hard grip.

Everything made her feel confused and nauseous. And thinking more about it was only making her more confused by the second. Her storm of thoughts was then interrupted by a vibration in her pocket.

It was an incoming message.

Looking around to see if anyone was looking, she opened the text message.

What are you doing here?

Trying very hard to keep her sanity intact, Suketi closed her cell-phone; attempting to cover up any nervous expression she was possessing.

"Ms. Tenshimora."

Snapping up, Suketi saw the professor, along with the rest of the class was looking at her skeptically.

She felt heat rising into her cheeks. "Y-yes sir?"

"Would you care to explain the answer to the class?" the professor asked monotonously. He wasn't pleased and was rather irritated for her mental absence during the first day of class.

Taking in a deep breath, Suketi looked at the board, and then proceeded to explain her answer thoroughly and correctly.

At this, the professor nodded an approval and then proceeded with his lecture.

Suketi let out a sigh of relief. It would seem so that the professor was satisfied with her answer.

Instinctively, she glanced back, and caught Toushiro's intense jade eyes on her. Capturing her heart, making it beat wildly again, just like years ago.

Catching herself, she quickly looked back down at her paper. _Stop it! You are no longer a lost little girl. Be strong, you can handle this._ She thought reassuringly.

Unbeknownst to her, her heart was questioning itself.

* * *

**Hoped ya enjoyed it! Please Review!**


End file.
